Pharoahs and Kings: Men of Lore
~Scene of a small gamblers paradise~ As the world entered to an end of a day, and set its foot to the door that that opened to the calm breeze of a night. It was the time of the day, where regular people just closed their jobs and spent time with their close ones, drinking,gambling, story telling and what not ? However for some people. this was a time to show their true colours, drug trafficking, smuggling materials, assassination planning, prostitution, petty thieving among many others. ~Deserts that cover the Land of Wind~ Among the great activist, their was this guy, known to the world with a petty alias, Fang, but otherwise this name carried a small name Shinzui along with a great responsibility of carrying the name of a Uchiha. Unlike the rest of his blood, this man was far from being a tyrant, a powerfreak who wanted to change the world. This Uchiha, had no dreams or ambitions of a ordinary man, his only wish was to live through his day with small adventures and fun. His carefree attitude, reflected has he walked through the sand, in search of a lodge for the night. His reasons to enter enemy territory was unclear, and those reasons would only be brought out after his actions were clear. Walking past a low getting sandstorm, his hands reached to sit on a rock, which peeped through the never-ending sand at the night star filled sky. Slowly, through the cloak he wore, his hands got hold of a Water Bottle in a attempt to drink from it, the source of life. His mind ran into the days work, he had survived yet another day, a boring one though, he was excited in a hope that something interesting would happen, in the days to come. In the distance time met space, and land met air. Amid these natural balanced stood perhaps the greatest balance of them all. Raido X stood as the air around him began to swell with his essence. A man who was no referred to as an entity more than a person, he waled the lines of gray and silver as oppose to black and white. How was it that a mere man managed to juggle good and evil for so long without ever choosing either side. Raido made a habit of creating a middle path, and following that path, though this made him friends and enemies all in the same mold, not once did he ever lose his way. The feel Raido gave off was a far cry from his original source, before his chakra appeared dominant, but cold and distant, today he appeared dominant but almost mystic in a sense. some from Out of this plane of existence, but yet something so mysterious, and alluring. Among the area he was in he felt a dukkha source he had sensed all to well and too man times before, it was odd to run and just as rare, but among the sense Raido and Yama Both knew who just so happened to be in the neighborhood. Sitting still, like a rock, on a rock, in the slowing current of a sand storm. The dead eyes of the Fang, gave a little life, as his nose picked up a scent of a man, he marveled. His eyes locking to a peculiar shadow that advented in the East. "Long time no see, Slayer, how is your collection going ?" Shinzui said has he got up, turning towards the tall man. Raido knew this dukkha was none other than his brother-in-law Shinzui. One of the few people to know Raido, back when he was Raido Uchiha. However those days were long behind them, Raido Uchiha was gone. Ah you know it goes, the list goes on and on, these scavenger hunts can be amusing, but for the most part are essentially a. Raido X said as he turned toward his smaller clan brethren. These days I find my self more in the underground affairs, and sadly missing breakfast alot more than I would like to. Raido was a master at the illusion of answering questions, he almost never answered questions directly, but always answered them in a scattered sense. Raido noticed that Shinzui looked mostly the same as he did when they last met, there were slight changes within him, but overall he seemed to remain the same man Raido last left in their last initial meeting. Among their time apart and for as long as they have known each other. Shinzui and Raido became 1 body casting two shadows. Both men made decisions that landed them in different places in their life, their vision of the future greatly differed, as Shinzui saw the world one way, where Raido saw it another. However in moments among the two men they both saw the same thing. Trust me you would rather not know what I've been up to, and seen, that's better left to imagination. You on the other hand, I know you have been having a lot of fun lately your adventures are probably better to hear anyway... unless your still scaring small children and hate sunlight that is. Raido X said as he picked up a stone that was carelessly lying on the ground Shinzui, smiled at the response, he knew of Raido's mysterious way of living, which the Uchiha termed has the "Raido's Way" and never came in between unless it had something to do with his wife or his own existence. But Raido's supposed shown curiousity of wanting to know his adventures confused him, Raido a man with names on the list of most of the adventure blogs would liked to hear of Shinzui's own dull life. However, Shinzui drew the thing out of his mind, thinking that it was Raido's way of showing respect for the man. "No breakfast ? Doesn't Hell provide you with the nourishing soup of dead chicken soul ?" came a reply from Shinzui who tried to lighten the serious pressure, these men had gathered in the surrounding area by their mere presence. Shinzui's nose, immediately picked up a smell of a few shinobi coming their route. "My adventure, you came right in time to experience one, and guess what ? hope you have room in Hell for a small army of assassins. I don't know why you have gathered in this desert, but I had come here for a mission. We had this small group of Suna shinobi coming to my village in hopes of gathering intelligence scroll. My people, under my orders were capable of giving away the scroll, and the Suna group is coming this way towards their village, with cheers and beers. That scroll, I am here to recover it" he said in a tone of a spider waiting for a fly to stick to its web. Raido was aware of the dukkha of the incoming shinobi but made no mention of them. These days the average shinobi would be like a small snack to the opponents Raido has faced lately. "Hell? Hell is putting it nicely, where I send people is not hell, but a world inbetween life and death. Believe me the people trapped their wish for hell and death to come free them. As for their being room, there is always new rooms being renovated for those who wish to visit, its so nice they will never want to even leave". Raido X joked about the dangers of Naraka, essentially outside of Raido there was no way out, especially if your transported thee rather than being killed. "Meh ! I don't really care, its fate what decides people,... we are all here manipulated by someone or the other" Shinzui said has he took out a bottle of Habushu, creating a huge boulder out of thin air. Here have a drink, he said offering to Raido a drink, looking into the horizon, trying to remember the last time they had shared a drink. Seems you are a victim of fate, and the balance of the world. Raido responded. Fate can be easily influenced and over written, with the powers of the Outer Path I have rewritten fates. Fate is destined to happen, as people we are destined to live and die, it is the primary goal of life. Naraka removes you from that, you no longer live, and you are not given the luxury of dying. You are trapped and stuck between the two forced to exist , for eternity. There's a difference between thriving in this world and just surviving. Raido X said as he looked at the drink but then decided against it. Funny how fate really works isn't oh King Yama. Raido X said with huge amounts of sarcasm in his voice. Yama was the King of Hell and he judged souls to pass into the after life. Yama simply stuck his head out of Raido's shoulder and said nothing, but shook his head